User talk:Energy X
What? Childish? I don't see how it is. Also, you can clear your talk page? That's unfair. Cory AKS (talk) 12:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I found a template... I wonder if this template is needed or it should have been deleted? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 12:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC) You should become a Bureaucrat for this site since Slaying is hardly active. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:11, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Could I have a bot please because I keep on going back on myself to see if I have made any mistakes and sometimes I have but, to make sure there won't be mistakes on my own behalf, please could I have a bot. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you think... ...that I will be a bad rollbacker :(? What do you think of me undoing this edit from this user? I think he thought that Charizard was a Dragon type and should have known that pokemon can't have more than two types. Some fans also thought that Gyarados was a Dragon type! Sigh! :(! Nectaria (talk) 22:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Uh, really? Oh, well sorry it just many others were like that, it seemed customary. Thought it was the right way.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) So What else does a bot do except changing links? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :I read what you said to Kyu and if you have a look at my blog, it has Gallery above Trivia and if there is a Voice Actors section, it goes above that too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:42, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Why should it be below Trivia? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:24, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Chat and Forum section on the main page needs removing. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking Of creating a bot for the purpose of changing the links on pokemon games to the correct name instead of having redirects, what o you think. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:40, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Correcto mundo be Hey Energy X, It's me Trainer Micah Your correct the mega evolutions of Latias & Latios were confirmed however they were in only events for X & Y games so you know sorry... Sorry i didn't look down more after they finished the mega evolutions section of X & Y i didn't notice it so you know, sorry, Any way if you need me let me know okay,Trainer Micah (talk) 22:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Template What do you make of this one? Can you review it, please? Sometimes I'm not really good with the coloring on the templates. DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) If the site Where to change its name in the future, it could be called Poképedia. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 08:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Since A few things from Emerald are in ORAS, do you think the Johto Starters might be in it and if so, might there be Mega stones for them. What do you think. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy X! Ellis99 have made a new request on this page! Did you know that he removed the previous one? Will you support him? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 17:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Should of read it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:36, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Could I collapse The Pokémon Original Episodes navigation template. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::This is what I was talking about collapsing. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Looking over Ash's Pokémon Hey Energy, It's me thought i let you know that i'm on & am looking over "Ash's pokemon" & Ash ketchum pages so you know i'll report in on whats need to be changed in a while so you know... So if you need me let me know okay...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:27, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oops, Hey Energy, hope you got my message above so you kinda know sorry for the headliner i hitted enter three times so you know like i said if you need me i'll be reporting in oh and: Ash's Froakie - does it still have the move cut? Recently in the episodes of series X & y i was watching thought i let you know that these are his moves for what i've noticed they are: + Bubble + Water Pulse + Double team + Cut - the newest one so you know i'll see you Thursday...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Looks Good Looks good, and the link for the manga looks good as well. I gave rights to users, voted on poképower, you'll need to archive the stuff (rights requests and poképower) and update the poképower templates. Finally... I became...a rollbacker! *sob* Thank you very much, Energy X and Slayingthehalcyon ;_;! If a vandal come to mess up a random page then I will revert vandal's edits using rollback tools! I can't wait to use them ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 23:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Kyurem I blocked him for a week as a precautionary measure, since he has continued to tag perfectly valid images for deletion so he could upload his own (which is what he was warned not to do multiple times). Recently he removed the entire gallery on the Eevee page, and then reuploaded all of those images under different names, just so he could "own" them. His block should probably be longer. Thought I'd let you know. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:02, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I contacted you earlier about this (before you posted on my talk page), did you not see the message? Anyways, he's also done this on images of Gliscor in the anime (and others as well). And now that they're deleted, I'm not able to restore them since the cache is gone, even though they're still in use on articles. He's caused a lot of damage on this wiki, and has harassed myself and others by searching for our usernames in search engines, and then posting messages to people on other wikis that he finds. I figured a week long block would be pretty lenient, especially since you said he would be blocked for a year next time he did this sort of thing. --Shockstorm (talk) 16:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Well, in that case he could just upload over. Anyways, I guess nothing has to be decided right now. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:28, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok But it will be uploaded 16:00 GMT since I live in the UK. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Is it Alright for me to change the Pokedex/Version pages into templates? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I change Sinnoh Pokedex back. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought you were going to collapse the template I told you about. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Time To make Adrian Rollback. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:25, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, Ok. It's that I didn't see you edit it so I thought you didn't edit it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Have thought about Who should set up the social media sites? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't you do a blog on poll on who should create the social media accounts as a feature blog. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy! I have a question! What do you think of my revert on Ash's page? This guy added an unneeded trivia that Ash made a cameo in Super Smash Bros. 64 opening! I don't think this trainer was Ash but I think it was Red or some random trainer! Nectaria (talk) 14:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Is Shadow Demon a rollback Since it says on his/her user page that he/she is. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Good day... Hey Energy X, Hi it's me Trainer Micah hi i noticed i don't know if you've noticed i think i left you two messages from the day before thought i ask to see if you got them as a user if you can let me know the ones are: August 12th @ 21:27 - it's i think where i messed up a headliner as a user could you correct that i think i hit enter twice and it published onto your talk page by mistake... The other one is bellow it were i tried to ask you saying sorry about that & to see if Ash's Froakie still knows cut or not and said i'll see you thursday... So you kinda know if you can let me know & i think thats about it as a user I like to chat with maybe in a while about "Ash's pokemon" i am still thinking he has more then 45 pokemon but maybe i'm wrong as a user... So you kinda know whenever your not as busy let me know okay, Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I think it would Be nice to have you as a bureau since you are active and it would be nice to have two bureau's too incase some can't get to the other. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:15, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Mega Audino Has officially been confirmed, with the edition of it learning Misty Terrain. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Because leaks are real but aren't officially confirmed by Pokémon. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Why Don't you just upload all the pictures, you are uploading at once instead of doing them individually. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, fair enough and would you like me to create a blog post on who should create the social media sites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe it is better asking people instead. Ok, I'll do that instead. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of creating a Bot To correct links to pages since we can't always get in touch with Corey. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:19, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Temp image. This is just a temporary image until a better one comes out. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 17:05, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images Okay, thank you for letting me know which categories to use. I wasn't sure how to categorize the anime screenshots, so I left them blank. I will correct this. What about the Dream World Art? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 18:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'm not sure which season is which, as I don't watch the Anime. All I know is the particular series (e.g. Black and White, etc). . . Thank you for correcting the anime images I already uploaded. Perhaps I won't upload any more of them, since I am not savvy when it comes to the particular anime seasons in which a certain screenshot appeared. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 18:30, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but which specific categories should I use for the Dream World Art? Can you list them for me, please? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' ' 18:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC)